Fractions
by WingStockRelyon
Summary: Chapter 3! Title: Orange shades in days of white. White Day Giveaway for the IchiRuki FC at BA. Theme: White Rose. Read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**White Fractions of Sand and Snow**

**By: WingStockRelyon**

The story is under one major intensive reconstruction. Got it?

Come back later...

Thanks.

**PROCEED TO CHAPTER 2...^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red String and Rose of Fate**

**By: wingstockrelyon**

At the stillness of the night he lays on the bed of his darkened room, a mirror of self-prejudice that acts as a safety cradle to his deepest thoughts and inward musings. He laid there, hands folded behind his head having not the slightest thought about anything apart from the thoughts of a single subject he cannot force deep down even if he so desperately wanted to. Not especially when it always plagued his mind and certainly not when it reach a certain degree where he couldn't even do anything about it so he just let it cut through his almost tangible soul. Thoughts revolving around a certain subject it cut through his very sanity every time his mind drifted in contemplating such thoughts and desperate feelings.

It shouldn't have been this way.

He turned his head to his right glancing at what the calendar on his desk was implying as it told him a single fact. 13th day of February.

'Tch', he groaned inwardly before he took deep breaths to calm his nerves that were becoming oddly stirred to the point of restlessness as he unconsciously anticipated for something. Something he specifically looked forward to in this particular time of the year. An obsession he recently found which he couldn't keep away from even when it was already more than a year when peace had taken over every realm.

He glanced at the clock hanging on his bedroom wall. A monotonous ticking away of every second and an almost satisfied smirk crossed his rigid features. He calmed himself taking in the comfort that it will be soon.

The wait will be almost over.

****

A lingering moment passed and a whistling cold breeze graced his calm features. He didn't even have to turn again to his clock to tell that it was already past midnight signaling the dawn of a new day - the day. His skin tingled with anticipation, as he discretely knew that once again he would again be with the reason why he has been pathetically waiting for this pathetic day. The day humans randomly marked for celebrating something important yet still something trivial branded as 'love'. Truth be told, this day for him is no different than any other day- insignificant he once called it and he knew that once, it had been the same for her too. This thing- this 'love' shouldn't be something just to be taken notice in the span of 24 hours. It must be always present and should be given enough importance no matter what date the calendar on your desk says. It was what he thought of the whole celebration no matter how poetic it sounds and no matter how lame that explanation would definitely make of him. It had been like that for the both of them until she unexpectedly chose that exact day to be the only day when she graced him with her presence. It was once a subconscious act before it turned to be with meaning. She had been indicating something painfully obvious and though he wouldn't deliberately admit it out loud, still he got the message - quite clearly.

He did not open his eyes. Not yet. In his innermost senses he was relishing this reality. A reality that felt too much, felt so good to the core that it almost seemed unreal. The temperature in his room dropped a notch but he didn't seem to notice or if he did, he simply didn't care. In fact it was these few and chosen moments when he cherished the cold and welcomed it wholeheartedly.

Thinking back more than a year ago, when peace was finally achieved in every acceptable sense, the uncertainty of what will become of them was hanging precariously in a single vulnerable piece of thread.

It was then decided that things should go back to the way it was before. So what exactly was the way before? They knew what it meant. _HE_ knew what it meant. He knew that what was going on through his head are the exact same thoughts that was going through everybody's minds.

The things should go back to the way it was before he met Kuchiki Rukia.

For once in his life he hated being correct.

Other people, onlookers would have thought that he, Kurosaki Ichigo, the same boy, substitue shinigami and their war hero, almost snapped - almost. But to tell you the truth, he did. Oh, God he did. He did snapped and cracked and broke and everything that defines something heavily destroyed or shattering into tiny million pieces. Realization struck him hard and that leads to one simple conclusion. He cannot bear the thought of her being torn away from him permanently. That was quite a big declaration considering that it came from him but he utterly couldn't stop thinking that ironically, it was also a big understatement. That and the fact that to live like the way he was before was like a joke – a big hideous joke. In case they forgot the part where he is also shinigami, a God of death that will be forever willing to accept the fate of one of his own. And these are the things they cannot just strip off him - who he is and his fate. But knowing Soul Society with its forever righteousness and all it's yada, yada, yada, he was still viewed as a petulant mortal, one that should stay in the real world to live out his flat and normal existence and Rukia, a noble and a Kuchiki should of course, remain in Soul Society. It was decided in a single platform with all that crap about the two realms should have never engaged in that kind of connection in the first place; they love to put it simply.

It was all too much. Too much that first time in a long time, had made him weak.

From the intense emotions that piled up and welled in his chest, from his hormones going haywire or may be it from just random spontaneity, he deliberately grabbed her, held her tightly to him and crashed his lips forcefully on hers when it came the day that she should leave and be away forever. He didn't mutter a single word but his deep amber gaze spoke volumes as he looked at her with a level of desperation he didn't know he even possessed. However, you could not expect that a single deliberate act would change something drastically. Unfortunately fairytale doesn't suit very well in their category and it was something really far apart from the path they initially have to walk on. Nothing good occurred as she grabbed his hands away from the tight hold it has on her arms, she looked back at him with the same desperation mirrored in her eyes before she slowly turned her back and walked away, this time never looking back. From that vantage point he grasped the sincerity of her resentment in going but he could not overlook the thing that made her act the way she did - uncertainty and with that he let her go.

With that thought he spent his life in severe and unwanted normality. He dragged the days away feigning a casual indifference like there was nothing wrong about how the things were to him but the almost ever-present storm in his most inner world each single day without her presence denotes otherwise. But he hanged on…waiting because he knew she would be back. All those months he held onto that thread. It was not that kind of vulnerable thread that breaks so easily and withers away. This thread is strong, it is warm, and it is dyed a scarlet shade. But the reason that made him hold on completely is the fact that it is also the one thing that binds her to him for all eternity. The single evidence that proves that they will cross each other's paths again no matter how long it takes. It was formed from a bond and sealed with a pledge far beyond any dimensions could reach and would definitely cut across every single lifetimes.

And with that he felt her presence exactly last Valentines Day…

'BAM!!'

…Just like today.

He abruptly opened his eyes to the abnormally loud sound of a foot hitting a leg of his study table purposely. He looked at the face of the intruder of his solitude while he was in the middle of his silent contemplation. Her pale skin giving off an ethereal glow as it contrasted elegantly at the darkness of the night. Irises that had suddenly turned shades darker as she stood there like a silent ghost leaning against the rail of his bedroom window. She stood still with an arrogant air around her to mask her obvious irritation at how he just pointedly ignored her presence without actually realizing it, of course, considering what had he been mulling over mere moments ago. His gaze slowly drifted to her arms on either side of her and took note of the thing she held in her right hand. Within her grasp is a lone striking red rose in half-bloom, with thorns accompanied by a leaf or two coming out humbly from its stem.

Slowly she strode almost like floating towards him in silent graceful steps and not once did he avert his gaze to her dream like form. His pointed stare followed the trail of her robes and the way her raven locks swayed against the gentle caress of the encompassing wind.

He locked gazes with her ever-striking obsidian violet eyes as she slowly extended her hand and offered the blood red rose to him without any amount of wariness or uncertainty. She stood still solid in her place and if she was too shocked to do anything when he suddenly grasped her wrist in a tight grip instead of the lone flower in her hand, she didn't let it show. She didn't even flinch as she felt his hand tighten in a possessive hold. He held onto her afraid that if he didn't she might turn into a dream, vanish into thin air and disappear when he would abruptly jerk awake from one of his restless slumber which was becoming common since the day she strayed away from his side.

Abruptly he pulled her towards him and hovered over her as he laid her on his bed, the rose fell limply from her hands, cold and forgotten on the floor. Once, he gazed down at her eyes ingraining in his mind that this is indeed reality before he completely hugged her to him and rest his head at the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply taking all of her in his senses. Taking all of it, the feeling, the ecstasy and the peace she had brought to his world that seemed to be crumbling at the seams whenever he couldn't feel her presence near.

"I'm tired of this." He muttered almost pleadingly in her ear. She cautiously put her arms around him and held him tight for a second before she gradually pushed him a little to once again look into his eyes. She has a soft look in her face and an expression of vast thoughts going through her mind. "This is foolish." He stared down at her and paused a little to make sure that she's focused and listening to the words he once never would caught himself speaking.

"If we just can't be away from each other, then we better stop this nonsense!" he told her. "We should be together…" He whispered the words almost a silent plea despite the way his stomach turns in intense somersaults thinking of how she would react to this sudden proclamation. Ichigo hesitated at first but told himself that there is no way he is going to back out now. He's tired of this entire tirade and tonight he will going to change it forcefully even if there will literally be thousand swords thrown in his way.

Distaste was evident in his voice as he spoke his next words. "I mean…they cannot expect us to be apart just because they told us to do so." He decided to take it further as he gathered enough courage to finally make a point. "Besides… if ever, this will not be the first time we broke the rules."

At this Rukia seemed to be in deep thought. She'd been trying to collect her scattered words and feelings taking into account what she had been planning all along. She smiled sheepishly before she forced Ichigo and her to be face to face on their sides. She delicately reached out her hand and started to trace random patterns on his striking face, initially she landed her touch upon his mop of orange hair before she moved smoothly to his forehead and gradually setting her touch on his warm cheeks. He is at a loss and he subconsciously leaned into her touch before he gradually grabbed her hand to caress her soft knuckles.

"Ichigo…" it was godly marvelous to finally hear her voice first time this night and he was overjoyed that it was his name that first escaped from her lips.

She looked at him and surveyed his instant soft and relaxed expression. "You are expecting me, right?" she asked from out of the blue and he gave her a soft nod as an answer.

"Why?" She inquisitively looked at his amber eyes like searching for something deep down within his soul.

For a moment he almost asked if he really have to answer that before he let the words 'just because' slipped from his mouth without really taking much thought in it.

She arched one elegant brow showing him that she is not in anyway satisfied with his reply. "Why?" she repeated her question more pointed this time.

He searched his own logic trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why deep down he knew that she would return. Why does he know that it will never last long until they would be joined again eventually? Why is he so sure? How did he know?

Did it come from a promise? Was it because of their hearts? Or was it stemmed simply from a bond that ties their souls forever. One that will never be severed once it was formed. A solid link that they unconsciously shared, one that would always keep them from straying so long without the presence of the other.

He needlessly cleared his throat to form the words he would like her to hear. A single explanation he could come up as an answer to her demanding question. "Because… there is this thing that binds us together." He spoke and watched as her expression softened to that of a silent understanding. The guy followed her gaze as she slowly looked around as if looking at something very precious, one that she should only feel and not see but still sees it nonetheless.

"You mean this?" She reached her hand to the air. He followed the way her hand softly glide at something and that's when he saw it too. All around them was the thread – a blood red thread that makes the red rose on the floor pale in comparison. It danced and swayed softly in the air surrounding them supremely. It was there, loosely flowing, almost inexistent to the other things around but still holds them strongly together in a way no other bind could.

"Yeah, that." He spoke thoughtfully sinking in the feeling that the whole episode brought to him. She also knew it all along. She knew and that is all that mostly matters.

She decided to pull him out from his temporary daze as she spoke the words he would so love to hear about what he was trying to tell her earlier. "Ichigo, I was thinking of pretty much the same." She smiled and buried his head against his chest her arms circling around his body in a way that told him this time she will never let him go.

He was thrilled, elated and shaken deep down as he realized what she had implied in her words. This time they will never have to part. The whole garbage the rules forced on them will be forgotten and it will be deliberately crashed and smashed into million bits until nothing was left of it. They wouldn't again have to put on all that insufferable farce. They would bend their obligatory destiny and create a fate of their own. They will fight alongside each other just for the heck of it and they simply knew that they would be the ones to come out as the victor.

It should have been like this in the first place after all.

The sun was almost breaking in the horizon as he saw the rose on the floor she brought for him at the corner of his eyes.

"Rukia," he started and continued as she focused on his next words. "Why did you give me a flower on valentines?"

She slightly frowned at his sudden question. "Why does it bother you?" She sniggered when she decided to answer his question with a question of her own before she now looked at him with a blank stare.

He too put on a soft scowl of his own as he voiced what exactly is on his mind. "Not really." The orange head quietly retaliated. "But, usually, it was chocolates that are supposed to be given to guys on this day." He explained simply, casualness in his voice and features.

"Idiot..." her voice rang out hard and cold but still tinged with undisguised teasing. " I am not usual." she spoke confidently. "We are not usual." Rukia leaned in and mumbled low in his ear. "So don't expect something usual from me." She added the last part as an afterthought right after offering him a smile, a sincere gentle smile that left his heart tightening in his chest. He touched his forehead to hers and softly grazed her face with soft feather kisses. He was thinking of pretty much the same before he claimed her rose petal lips in a kiss; one of the many they would share in this lifetime and many other lifetimes to come. They didn't seem to notice the way the red thread around them found its way into one of their wrists, tightening as it grew a vibrant crimson hue.

* * *

**Authors' note:**

Hi there! I'm back to present this IchiRuki fic I made for the celebration of Valentines in the Ichiruki FC at BA.

Valentine's give away: ( Theme: Eccentric valentines.)

I seriously enjoyed writing this one despite of many issues I faced when in the middle of actually writing. Like for one instance the way my cats tend to make my laptop their personal sleeping mat. Imagine two full grown cats and a kitten huddled together on top of your laptop making purring sounds as they type the characters 'a31246poghae08t0etir4=251tipqkta';kgqapg' away on your supposedly fanfiction. Oh, for the love of.. I shouln't really elaborate. .OFFTOPIC.

I would like to share some morals/points I got from writing this fic:

1. Depression works in mysterious ways.

2. Cramming is suicide

3. IchiRuki seriously ROCKS!!!

4. I still love Rukia to the CORE! I want to date her on valentines, so get lost orange haired strawberry.

(In case you want to know, I am a girl - straight girl, despite of my previous statement. ^^)

5. Don't write at daytime. . distractions.

6. Don't plot more than you could write. (A problem I faced in all my stories - uploaded or not.)

For those who would take the time to read this story why not take it a few notch further and leave me a review. Tell me if there are things seriously wrong in this, okay? I would like to improve for my readers.

Sorry for this crappy author's note...

Jaa ne!!

And…

**HAPPY ICHIRUKI VALENTINES!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orange Shades in Days of White **

**By: WingStockRelyon**

********

_**A thing of beauty and impeccable grace,**_

**_The white rose as perpetual as a soul…_**

Kurosaki Ichigo walks the path to his bedroom where Kuchiki Rukia is all the while glaring at a bunch of white roses in his hands. Yep. He has to hold the damn flowers using both of his hands because I already told you; there's a _bunch_ of them. Seriously, why this many? If only glares could do real damage, the white roses will now be ripped and slashed to nothingness at the way he focus his sharp glower to the innocent little things, and that is if they do not have gaping holes on them already.

_**It removes animosity and delivers warm feelings of ease,**_

_**Accompanied with a slight chill of the snow.**_

He unceremoniously walks in pointedly ignoring the petite girl under the covers of his bed and her much oblivious stare and proceeds to drop the damnable white flowers more unceremoniously on his study table with a satisfying dump.

A pause followed with a deep intake of air and he advances on her side, his usual scowl deepening with complete annoyance and an expression almost akin to insecurity. That would've been fitting, the best way to describe it except for one simple fact that Kurosaki Ichigo do not get insecure. He do not allow himself to be so it would probably best to forget that statement describing that he's got an insecure expression that is if you still want your head attached to your neck. Ok, so maybe that was exaggerating it but you get the idea, ne?

"Those!" he points at the white roses on his table "Are all for you!" He glowers irately at the infamous Kuchiki princess on his bed.

The said Kuchiki princess as expected from her noble Kuchiki bearing, remains calm, and only arches a brow as she cocks her head mockingly to the side.

"Oh, why thank you Kurosaki-kun! I would like to thank you from the deepest… "

"Oh please, like those…_things_ would come from me." He crosses his arms over his chest interrupting her incredibly high-pitched, sugar laced, honey dipped, fake high schoolgirl voice. He said that putting more emphasis on the word '_things_' a little more than what was necessary like it was a curse to just say 'white roses' as he should have done simply. Really, he never had anything against white flowers specifically white roses, nothing at all, but as you can observe, that was until this day. How could those things decide to plague his life with its very unwanted presence this day he never have any idea. All he knows is that he felt a great deal of disdain bordering deep animosity towards it now, and yes, that was the case no matter how childish it might sound even to his very own ears.

Obsidian violet eyes immediately shine a hint of evident threat, as they now seem to engage in their sudden personal stare down contest. A little while after, Rukia rolls her eyes as she makes a move to get out from her comfortable sanctuary on his bed.

He follows her movements intently before moving closer to the bed. "Where are you going?"

She sighs before she points at the white roses on his table like he did earlier. "I'm going to fix… _those_". She says in a conversational, indifferent way but even before her toes made contact to the ground, two strong hands on her shoulders force her down back on the bed. She shots him an incredulous look with obvious confusion etched on her pale face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ichigo?" She snaps at him shrugging his hands off her shoulders or trying to do so. He pointedly looks at her with his scowl never leaving his features as he holds her in place securely but not enough to hurt her.

"Stay there, idiot. You're sick. I'll do it" He speaks in a tone that holds no room for any kind of negotiation. He does not want her '_exposed_' to those flowers anytime soon or any other time for that matter. What if those roses are infected with… something? Sure thing the ones that came from familiar faces (with Keigo the exception) should be harmless but he doesn't trust the ones that came from those random guys who she never even knew existed. Heck! Some of them are their classmates and even he didn't know they existed.

_**It gives a light that extends and reaches, **_

_**Even the deepest, darkest paths of doom…**_

And thinking back about Keigo and the note that he shamelessly attached on a white rose for Rukia that says:

"_Kuchiki san, to me you are like this pure white rose with your unending beauty and grace but with thorns that could pierce right through my aching lonely heart". _

Absolute crap.

As well as the other notes from the other guys, that ranges from the sappy, cheesy and idiotic "_let's be together, forever_" to the bold, simple and idiotic "_go out with me_." It took a lot for him not to grimace and get irritated, so he did. These bastards could go rot _alone_ for all eternity and he would be too honored to personally pierce Keigo's heart with the exact thorns he mentioned in his stupid note.

_**Though it gives such light it is still not worth in comparison,**_

_**to the ethereal light illuminated by the moon.**_

And what is it about comparing her to a thing of little value such as a mere white rose – with thorns. The whole idea is…stupid – for a lack of coming up with a more colorful word to describe it. It didn't even give her a little amount of justice. If you'll ask him, he can straight away say that it's more reasonable to compare her to… the moon. A white moon exactly, in a way that -

"Ichigo!"

He's suddenly pulled out from his mind rant as he become aware of two dainty fingers pressing on his forehead. His eyes hastily focus on her that means he's listening to what she's gotta say. Her expression now holds mischief and an alarming degree of exasperation, which is a bad combination in his book because it basically means that something bad will come – to him, no less.

"Ichigo…"

He visibly gulps.

"Are you sure guys are the only ones who could give white things on white day?"

A nod.

"Shoot! Because you know, I sure would like to give you something white right now." She beams with fake disappointment her fingers never leaving its casual place on his forehead.

He doesn't know why he still asked but with his curiosity getting the best of him a somewhat uncertain 'What?' escaped his slight trembling lips.

Suddenly, her eyes hold a certain glint as she gradually lifts herself up on the bed and ever so slowly leans in closer to his face, her lips hovering on the shell of his ear.

"White lightning." She whispers…flatly.

The substitute shinigami was quite slow on the uptake but as her words sink in, it hit him like a baseball bat connecting into the side of his head. His face pales considerably as he scurries away from the bed, away from her as far as possible, as far as the space of his bedroom allows.

He feels his forehead and let out a big sigh of complete relief after realizing that it is still intact and in good condition. He looks back at the raven-haired shinigami on his bed in time to see her donning a most innocent smile all the while trying to muffle out uncontained chuckles.

A vein pops.

RUKIAAAAAAA!!!!!

****

Rukia pats her disheveled hair back into place. Her smile a little while ago had gone vanish into thin air and is now replaced by a bitter frown that she directs at someone else's orange head. She glares thoroughly at it as if half expecting his head to go into flames if she'll just concentrate and center her attention to it for a minute longer.

How dare this, this…this orange lame excuse of a substitute shinigami. He's been getting on her nerves since this day started forcing her to stay at home proclaiming that she has a fever (even if she mentioned that she only has a minor headache), should rest, blah, blah, blah and even volunteered to stay and make her company. If she didn't know any better, she would say that he just wants to slack off from school and he's just using her as the most valid excuse due to his obvious overreaction.

Ichigo even denies her of the thermometer to prove her point that she's extremely fine. Declaring that the thermometer in the house broke, that only makes him the more suspicious because of the way he reasoned almost instantly through his nose. Good Lord! Doesn't he even realize that his house is practically attached to a clinic? Scratch that. His family runs the local clinic so it was only natural to have more than one thermometer available. But it's her fault not mentioning it a tad bit earlier so she just stays there under the supposed protection of his covers glaring piercing swords and daggers at his ridiculous orange head, frowning in a way that could par with that permanent scowl plastered on his face.

Kurosaki Ichigo on the other hand, is currently in his calmest frame of mind and for some reason, proudly flashing a casual smirk that overflows with undisguised level of smugness.

He sits on his chair fixing the white roses, arranging them on four different vases. Actually, it was more like he's mindlessly trying to get the flowers out of sight as soon as his hands would allow. His attention being drawn again to the flowers he can't help but feel irritation seeping, flowing, again freely in his veins. After going out of his way to make Rukia stay at home, those idiots still found a way to curtly ogle at her and it happened without them even technically seeing her. It's as if these white roses are their way to do that precisely. And with that, he would love to do nothing but stash these awful roses on the wastebasket but positively he would not want her ending up seriously giving him that byakurai so he's just content at silently cursing and thinking ill thoughts at said things.

Said idiots had been shamefully knocking continuously at the door. He could have just let them knock the whole day away or their whole lifetime away and he simply wouldn't care. But unluckily he does not know a way to turn Rukia deaf for a day so when she made a move to get to the door he insisted to do it, otherwise it would all come to a useless heap of wasted waste; his plan to hide her from the rest of the world on white day, the rest of the world including weird and perverted talking lion plushies. Said plushy had gone again on one of his journeys though quite unwillingly.

He did what he did because he knew that those idiots, ok, maybe not all, but majority of them had only a thing going in their idiotic, perverted minds at this particular day that can be summarized in a single detestable phrase - 'to score'. Yeah, he painstakingly believes that and while in the middle of the rising murderous atmosphere that swirls around him, he aberrantly thinks about a phrase- or two that he find most fitting to use in describing them:

Wishful thinking idiots.

Slash mindless bastards.

And did he already mentioned idiotic and perverted…

Ugh!

As if he would let her fall in their apparent evil and devious schemes. They might not know it yet but Rukia is his… uh, responsibility. Yeah, even how many times she told him that she could protect herself he couldn't help but feel accountable if she'll get herself hurt in any manner.

Why?

Just because.

He do not have definite answers now considering that to delve in it would require a lot of thinking and analyzing on his part which he do not want to do in the meantime. He just settles at the fact that he wants her safe all the time and of course that includes keeping her safe even from random, human guys with selfish and distorted view of a supposed innocent celebration. He may be overreacting a bit but who cares? Peace only comes when she's out of harm, when she's not in any kind of danger (that is a bit redundant but again, who cares?) and when he's sure that she's out of reach by some random real world idiocy. So there.

Her glare never wavers on him even when he's in the middle of those thoughts. He ignores it, stands and leaves a vase of white rose on his table and brings the remaining three out and downstairs placing them in different locations of the house.

It is not long before he returns to his room carrying oranges that he ransacked from their refrigerator and gradually sets it beside her. She immediately notices the fruits and narrows her eyes first at the oranges then at his standing form.

"Ichigo," Her eyes met his.

"It's white day today and all I'm getting are oranges?" She asks him mindlessly. Her voice laced with frustration, seriousness and a decent level of disappointment.

Ichigo's brow twitches. He scowls as the vase of white roses becomes visible on his peripheral vision. Doesn't she have enough white gifts on white day already?

"You're sick so you are getting oranges. Now stop your whining and eat those." He says gruffly.

Rukia just scoffs and looks away not wanting to meet his eyes. Her lips are set in a tight line that is slowly becoming more of a slight pout and if her hands were not busy holding unto the bed covers she would have crossed her arms over her chest already.

It's his time to roll his eyes at her another natural display of blunt stubbornness. He crosses the distance from where he stood to the bed in a couple of seconds, grabs an orange and started peeling it.

Rukia watches his movements from the corner of her eyes and does not give any reaction as he slumps down beside her on the bed.

"Here." Ichigo offers the fruit on his hand. Rukia on the other hand continues to look away and seems to flat out ignore his very presence even if he's not even a foot away from her.

"Rukia…"

Still nothing.

His patience is wearing thin and maybe that's the reason he suddenly cups her face in his other hand making her face him. Her eyes grew wide and with her lips parted slightly in shock he did not have a problem sliding a piece of the fruit into her mouth.

"Now chew." He orders her like a child enjoying the mixed emotions that plays in her facial expression. She has the looks of shock, irritation, confusion, and the expected murderous intent at his bold action. And even though it was the case he never heard her complain but of course it could be because she's too stunned to protest let alone do anything. Reluctantly, she did what she was told unaware of the way his hand never quite finding the motivation to leave its place on soft cheeks.

At that point, she finally acknowledges the situation he is practically forcing on her. She indeed has a fever after all. If she doesn't accept that then how could she explain why she suddenly felt hot and the full blown reddening of her cheeks? If she will not blame it on her '_fever'_ then she does not know what to make of it.

Ichigo, in his close inspection of her reactions, notices the predicament she was in and smirks arrogantly. She sits very still as he lifts his hand from her cheeks to her forehead and a little while later resting it on the base of he neck.

"See I told you, you're sick." He says in a matter of fact tone smirking more confidently before letting his hand fall back to his side as he gets up from the bed. Picking up the oranges on the table he turns his back to her and takes his time walking leisurely towards the exit.

"Rukia, I will make these into orange juice so you could consume this easier. Stay there and rest, got it?" He told her without looking at her general direction and silently closes the door.

Hearing his footsteps fade, Rukia sinks in the bed subconsciously feeling her cheek where his palm rested earlier. A soft, sincere smile grazed her lips at the sudden rush of feelings of peace and contentment that wells up pleasantly in her chest.

_**There' a little something you did not know**_

_**That it can even be sent through an archers bow**_

She casts her eyes at the vase of white roses in the table but as she looks past it she notices the sun that is already beginning to set at the horizon. With the bedroom window left open, the room now bathes in a warm orange glow. A sigh escapes her lips as she remembers a time when her attention only focus on the beauty that presented itself in a simple thing like a white flower. She once adores such beauty never minding the one ever-present glow that wraps her entirely in a kind light and gentle warmth. Now with Kurosaki Ichigo around, it seems that something changed. It was dire, extreme and palpable she could feel it even if she closes her eyes. Could smell it even if it is miles away and could feel it even if it barely touches her skin. The change is abrupt and drastic and it came, unexpectedly tinted in explicit and loud orange tones.

_**Fact is, the white rose is not the main thing**_

_**For the sun is still that makes it glow.**_

And that is how she thinks about this day as kind of weird. Funny thing, because in this supposed day of white she could not get herself drift her focus on orange.

And actually she doesn't mind if this white day and all other white days to come, or any other days for that matter, were to be filled in orange shades.

No she wouldn't mind at all.

She's fine with it.

Fact is, she kind of like it.

And though change is inevitable, for it comes no matter how much a certain force struggle for things to stay the same,

…still she prays for it to stay that way exactly.

* * *

**Elyon's note: **

Uh…what happened???

**Points:**

Again, I love Rukia to the core,

and, I'm running out of words to say in my authors note.

A scene in the anime basically inspired the chapter. It is where we found out Rukia's feminine side (though she's basically a girl) as she truly appreciates the beauty of some floating white flowers on the river with the setting sun as the background. I think its episode 22. Okay I will check that out later but now, I am just toooo tired. _

And why did all those guys collectively decided to give Rukia a white rose on white day? The hell should I know? (Oooops! Sorry for the language *slaps my lips*) Maybe there's a 'white rose sale' on Karakura or something.

At some point I decided not to write a sappy Ichigo. I honestly hope I didn't manage to make him sappier though.

The poem I used in this oneshot is entitled: **Eclipse of a White Rose **and will be posted on my poem collection: **Their World Uunder the Sky **in a week or so. (And I hope the poem didn't turn out awkward with the story. Yeah, I could only hope.)

And before I forgot, this chapter is for the white day giveaway for the IchiRuki FC at the Bleachasylum, for the theme: **White Rose** (obviously).

And here I thought I'm running out of words to say in my authors note.

**You don't have amnesia right? So don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
